It's All Your Fault
by cybersweet
Summary: After Shane storms off the set of another music video, the studio is almost about to call it quits on the whole band. Nate in a moment of quick thinking calls the one person he knows will make a difference, Shane's most hated person. Mitchie Torres.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Six year old Shane Gray stared at the ecstatically happy three year old Mitchie Torres as she gobbled up her ice-cream cone. Her eyes were fierce with passion as she lovingly sucked on her vanilla soft serve, her little pigtails swinging.

Shane was annoyed. After being dragged away from his tonka truck which he had been smashing into Nate's smaller, _less cool_ truck, his mother had dressed him and his brothers in some kind of sailors uniforms to meet some family friends (_she wanted to impress_) at the park. Shane was promised an ice-cream if he behaved. And yet he had been on his _best_ behaviour and _still_ no ice-cream.

_She_ had one.

Nevermind that she had been given it _before_ they arrived, or that _her_ parents were the ones that gave it to her. She _had_ one. And he _wanted_ one. So, he thought it was especially cruel of her to eat it infront of him. He watched her from his place in the sand pit as she sat chomping on that cone, the melted liquid dripping down her chin, and the satisfied way she licked the mess off her fingers. She was enjoying that cone _way_ too much.

Slowly, she brought the ice-cream to her lips while staring Shane right in the eyes. It was that moment, he decided she was doing it _on purpose_. She was taunting him with her ice-cream, making fun of him because _he didn't have one_. She was _evil._

In a split second decision, Shane abandoned his bucket and spade in the sandbox, walked straight up to Mitchie and pushed the ice-cream from her hands. It fell to the ground with what he thought was a deserving _plop._ Feeling quite proud of himself for defeating the wicked girl, he chanced a look at her face.

Two big brown eyes glittered with emotion, her pert little nose scrunched as her bottom lip stuck out as far as it could be, wobbled. Suddenly Shane wasn't feeling too proud anymore. She opened her mouth and let out a sorrowful wail that was sure to cause damage to Shanes hearing. That small girl packed a pair of lungs.

"SHANE!" His mother screeched, and Shane felt even worse about what he had done. His mom was always telling him to think before he acted. This was a prime example. Shane watched as his mom padded over to them, fury and outrage across her features. Mitchie's mom was closely behind. "What did you do?" Denise Gray accused, "You better tell me boy, or I'll-"

"Sh-sh-shane p-p-push-shed my ICE-CREAMM!" Mitchie whimpered between sniffs. Tears were falling from her eyes freely now. The two mothers soaked it up. Connie Torres scooped her daughter into her arms, while Shane's mother gave him a hard glare.

"We'll get you another." Her mother tried to soothe the shaking girl.

"No ice-cream for you, Mister." Denise Gray waggled her finger at him disapprovingly. "I can't take you anywhere. Now, why won't you act like your brothers," Shane's mother gestured to his brothers in the distance, where Nate was chasing Jason around the jungle gym. Briefly, Shane wondered why his three year old brother was chasing around his nine year old brother, wasn't Jason a little old for the jungle gym? "Stop bothering the poor girl." His mother concluded.

Shane watched Mitchie being carried away, she had snuggled into the crook of her mom's neck. Although as if she could tell Shane was watching her, she turned looking him straight in the eyes. Then she poked her tongue at him. In little kid language that basically said: _sucker._

She was _Evil. _Shane was convinced.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note; First fanfic, review so I can see how it went down. Good? Bad? ****Eventual smitchie. This is backstory for why they hate each other.**


	2. Are You Jumping?

**Last time I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: **_I do not own Camp Rock or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning_

**Chapter One**

Mitchie was bored. Life at boarding school was nothing like the books she read. You actually had to _study_. And you were required to do _physical_ activity. If it wasn't for her new found friend Caitlyn, she was sure she would of escaped. In fact, she was planning on ditching the place right now. Sneaking away in the BMW her Dad bought her for her sixteenth last year wouldn't be too difficult. All she needed was a delicious kind of bait that would convince Cait to go with her.

She hoped her parents wouldn't be too upset. They should've been expecting this though. It's not like she hadn't ditched the last eight schools she was enrolled in. And she would continue to, until they caved to what she wanted. Mitchie Torres owned the title 'Problem Child'.

She wanted to be a star. And at age fourteen she was offered the chance by Hollywood Records. It was a dream come true. Sadly her parents didn't agree, they were all blah blah blah 'Education' and blah blah 'Responsibility'. They were standing firm on their decision for Mitchie to get her highschool diploma first but Mitchie could see her Dad was hanging on by his last thread. One more push and she'll have him. Her mother could be dealt with later.

At this point in time though, she needed a legitimate excuse that would persuade Caitlyn to come with. But that was proving harder to find then she thought. A rational and logical girl, Caitlyn wasn't the type to just up and leave because she wanted to. No, she needed a reason. Something that Mitchie had been trying to think of for the past three days. Normally things like this just come to her.

At that precise thought her phone rang. For a moment she grooved to her ringtone 'United States Of Whatever' as it blasted throughout her tiny dorm room before she answered the call.

"Jump if you like to Paar-tay!" Mitchie said into the receiver, barely a second later she realised the flaw in asking her caller to jump. "Are you jumping?"

"I missed you too, Mii" A soft-spoken guitarist replied bringing an instant smile to Mitchie's face.

"Nathaniel William Gray, Are you jumping?" Silence was her only answer. She took that as a no. "I knew you wouldn't jump. Killjoy."

"_Excuse_ _me_ for not wanting to embarrass myself in a room full of people I want to respect me." Always the serious one, Nate Gray was the calculating mastermind behind Mitchie getting her learners permit without her overprotective parents notice, and when they did find out, he was the calm and supportive friend who brought them around to the idea of her being a driver on the road. That is who the state of michigan police force can thank for her over the top grand-theft-auto like driving skills that caused them to issue a _few_ speeding tickets. "Anyway I didn't call so we could have a _lovely_ chat."

"Ouch, that was bitter." Mitchie faked outrage on the decidedly abrasive tone he had currently taken on. "Are we having a fight?"

"Heck no, NO. I'm angry at _Shane._" Nate stumbled over himself to correct her. She could just imagine him pulling his fingers through his mass of curls as he always did when he was irritated. "He's just- UGH."

"Somehow I understand completely." And she does. Mitchie Torres has been the punching bag for Shane Gray's emotional baggage since the small age of four. She used to curse the friendly visits to see the Gray family, her mother would force her to participate in. His attacks were mild at first, hair pulling, blaming her for breaking stuff, taking things she really wanted. But as they got older, the attacks were more sly and thought out. Like persuading Connie Torres that he would out of the kindness of his heart teach Mitchie to drive, then purposely cause her to crash her new car into a tree. Resulting in her having to get a summer job to pay for the damages. He was devious. Not that Mitchie didn't get her own back. The video circulating youtube with Shane in a black leotard trying to be one of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' totally her fault.

"I knew you would." Mitchie heard Nate smile over the line. "I have a proposition for you."

"Kinky," She said "Tell me more." Nate laughed.

"I need someone to deflate Shane's massively large ego. Obviously I thought of you first." Mitchie lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Nate to explain. She chuckled quietly to herself at the disguised compliment."The label is thinking about dropping us if he doesn't in their words 'get his act together' and as I have to live with him, I can see he obviously doesn't care." Nate gave a world weary sigh. "And it irks me because I do care and- And he's just gonna ruin everything."

"I don't know, Nate. I'm more into the whole _search _and _destroy _anything that makes Shane happy." Mitchie paused trying to find the right words. She blew her fringe from her forehead whilst she thought. "I have no idea _how_ to help him."

"Calm yourself Mitchie, my dear. You are purely a pawn in my grandmaster plan to get Shane on the right track in the train station we call life."

"You are _such_ a geek."

"Ah, but you love me. It's hard not to. Tween weekly voted _me_ most _lovable_ musician."

"Over Jason? You lie."

"Mitchie.."

"I-" Caitlyn walked in then, huffing and mumbling bad things about her tennis coach. She threw her racquet to the otherside of the room and collapsed onto her bed. An idea came to Mitchie in that moment. "Yeah, Nate. Ohkay, I'll do it."

"Serious? I was expecting a little more hesitation. Actually I thought I was gonna have to grovel. For a couple hours."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Just be in the room when I have to deal with the fallout from my parents for ditching another school. Oh and corrupting anothers reputation."

"Corrupting? What are you-"

"I'm bringing someone with me this time."

"A GUY? Don't bring a _guy_-"

"No this is a friend. A _female_ friend."

"Good," Nate let out a breath that sounded like relief. Mitchie tried not to read to much into it. "Because a _guy_ would just ruin the whole plan."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." Nate spoke with an underlying urgency that sounded as if his next words would be very important.

"What?" Mitchie sat up a little worried.

"What're you wearing?"

"Goodbye Nate." Mitchie hung up the phone a slight smile on her face. She hopped over to Caitlyn, kneeling next to her on the matress.

"You're leaving?" Caitlyn asked with her arm across her eyes so it was hard to tell her true feelings. Her voice was emotionless giving no clue to what she was thinking.

Mitchie smiled. "How would you like to meet Connect 3?" She asked.

Caitlyn sat straight up, and gaped at her roommate. "If your kidding I might just strangle you."

Mitchies only answer was the massive grin upon her features. But that was enough, because upon seeing it Caitlyn screamed.


	3. Shane, I am your father

**Thanks for the reviews on the story. When I saw them I may have screamed a little bit. Sorry Mum.**

**Apologies on the lateness of the update. Trying to write longer chapters takes more time. Yes, I do realise that the last sentence was slightly idiotic. Plus it was christmas. Give me a break! Note I said triyng to write longer chapters. Not succeeding.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Camp Rock or any other media mentioned that I do not have the pleasure if owning._

**Chapter Three**

Shane glared at the two _boys_ in front of him. He called them '_Boys_' because they still held onto childish dreams that despite being world famous popstars (_he hates to admit it, but they really are popstars_) people will see them as real individuals, not glorified celebrities. After three years of fame, Shane refused to be that naïve. He knew that there was no person out there who didn't approach them without an ulterior motive. But Nate and Jason refused to see it.

Shane Gray would not let just anyone waltz in and claim a place in his life. Even if the guy was his _father._

He had long ago given up on the idea of their father returning. He left. Jack Gray _left._ The only translation Shane could decipher from that action was _He doesn't want us._ Jack's sudden return now that they're famous could only mean one thing: _He needs money._ If their father had truly wanted to be a part of their lives he wouldn't have_ abandoned _them_ fourteen years ago._ Shane couldn't just forgive the gaping hole, Jack left in their lives when he left.

Nate and Jason thought differently. His two _idiot_ brothers treated the man as if he was water and they had been thirsty for years. They fawned over him. They were rapt on his every word. They acted like _idiots._

Shane couldn't take it. Guitar in hand, he turned away from those _boys, _angry with what they had told him. Jack was here. On the set of their music video shoot. They had invited him. Despite knowing how he felt about the situation, they _still_ invited him.

Rage bubbled as Shane set eyes upon him. Jack was just entering the set, the warehouse doors swinging behind him. The doors pulsed in time with his rage, the heat from his finger's tight grip on his guitar built as Jack approached.

Jack with obvious caution, slowed when he neared Shane. "Son-"

"You are not _my_ father." Shane's mouth ripped into a scowl. He stalked past Jack with furious stomps, unable to be in the same breathing area as this impostor. But as he reached the exit, Shane's steps faltered. Leaving wasn't enough. He needed to release his anger, release his pent up frustration over his brother's incompetence. Leaving was too easy.

Walking back toward his siblings, his hold on his guitar loosened. Spying the red mustang to the right of them -a prop that had no relation to the lyrics of the song for the video- he approached it. The Gray _Boys_watched him with furrowed brows. Shane placed a foot on the hood, pushing himself up to a standing position on the mustang. Transferring his grip on the guitar to its neck, he slowly raised the instrument above his head. His eyes on his pseudo-father the entire time. Nate, the smarter of his brothers, realised what Shane was about to do. Nate ran forward.

Too late.

In a swift motion, Shane thrusted the guitar downwards. The windshield splintered into a spiderweb of cracks upon contact. The guitar punctured a jagged hole of diamond edges into the protective screen. The instrument itself was in poor condition, almost two pieces barely hanging together on the side. The crash -a rambunctious screech- was music to Shane's ears. A buzz with the adrenalin brought on by such an act he smiled raising the former guitar for round two.

Shane was oblivious to the outrage of the crew, the horror in his brothers eyes and the clear disappointment shown on Jack Gray's face. Their shouts and cries fell on deaf ears as he repeatedly pounded the broken string instrument into the car. Even when clawing hands grabbed at his clothes and pulled him from the red vehicle, Shane was too caught up in the feeling to care.

Three days later, the high had finally worn off. Nate and Jason were barely speaking to him. The record company had confined him, like a naughty child, to his apartment. And his own mother had been screening his calls. Why, Momma Gray? Why?

The only good thing that came of it was the enforced absence of his so-called father. Shane hated that guy. _Really don't like_ just didn't seem to cover it.

Cooped up in his apartment, Shane had been more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time. The superstar lifestyle was hectic and with all the sudden drama, it felt good to kick back for a bit. No recording, performing or having to look presentable. Shane was enjoying his punishment. Even being out of his brother's good books. They conversed through answering machine messages. Shane was almost happy.

That is until Nate burst in through his front door during Shane's afternoon breakfast of Lucky Charms and So Random! (That Sonny girl was _too_cute). The curly haired brother dragged in two large duffle bags before walking out again. The door swinging behind him.

"Uh. Nate?" Shane called from the couch, carefully holding his bowl in an effort to keep the milk from spilling. He craned his neck to see beyond the door from his position on the couch but saw nothing new. A strange huffing noise seemed to be coming from the hallway though. The sound got louder until Shane could see somebody's jean clad behind appearing in the doorway. A girl in black converse hunched over a big metal box. As the rest of her came into view, a sense of doom settled over the popstar.

Shane curses at the sight of the evil brunette in the doorway.

In response she straightens up and faces him, a smirk playing on her lips. "Shane, it really has been _too_ long."


	4. Hear Mitchie Roar

**This is more of a filler while I rehash Nate's plan out. I hope you like it. First interaction of Mitchie and Shane.**

**Chapter Four**

Mitchie felt breathless after hauling Caitlyn's turntables up to the seventh floor. It wasn't until she reached the floor that Nate had pointed out the elevator. With a smile that tried not to laugh.

She huffed straight past him. Stupid curly haired boy band member. Stupid hard-to-see elevator.

Mitchie could hear Caitlyn's trilling laugh at whatever story she was telling Nate. It was obvious that Caitlyn had a crush. Since meeting the famous guitarist she had been a brainless mush of giggles and repeated _I know right?_

With a roll of her eyes, Mitchie dragged the metal box over the threshold of Shane's apartment. Part of Nate's plan - the only part he had revealed so far – was for Mitchie to annoy Shane as much as possible, for as long as possible. This meant while Mitch and Caity were in town, they'd be staying with Shane.

Nate's Plan Step One: ANNOY SHANE

She heard a voice curse, and smiled. It was like he knew the oncoming enjoyment she was about to have.

"Shane," She purred, eyes glinting. "It really has been _too_ long."

Mitchie took in the thick frames perched on his nose, the wife-beater and boxers attire, having difficulty choosing what to tease him about first. His appearance was too easy. Caitlyn wouldn't be able to restrain herself from commenting on _that. _Mitchie decided to hit him where it hurts the most.

His _hair. _The overgrown ringlets sprouting from his head were the perfect target.

"What is that _mop_ on your head?"

Absentmindedly his free hand went toward his hair. It was proof, she had not been doing her job right this past year, when he gave no defense to the slight. Shane just stared at her in shock.

"Where's this wild man Shane I keep hearing about?" Mitchie asked the poor excuse for a rock star in front of her. _This_ was the guy who destroyed a red mustang with his fender telecaster? (A beautiful guitar, such a shame) If it wasn't Nate who told her she would think the story was greatly exaggerated.

Shane's chin continued to bob up and down in horror. A sight under normal circumstances she would've found entertaining but she felt she hadn't really earnt it yet. Mitchie liked to work for her burns.

"Mitch, you're in the middle of the doorway!" Nate whined. Until he glimsped over her shoulder and saw his brother's shockridden state. Mitchie turned to him when Nate chuckled. "This is why I _love_ having you here."

Seeing that rare grin of Nate's renewed her vigor. Shane Gray must be annoyed. Right now. Mitchie had no time to clear the doorway. Cough. Cough.

She strode toward Shane ignoring Nate's grumbles about the turntables. Her high heeled boots clacked against the hardwood floors, almost in time with the dread sliding over Shane's features. When she was just a breath away, her hands plucked the bowl of cereal out of his hands and began to raise the object toward his face.

Hands wound round her wrists, "Oh, hell no." There was a short tug of war, where she tried to push the cereal mush onto him and he tried to stop her. Milk sloshed out the sides of the bowl.

"_Michelle._" Shane seethed.

Her knee swiftly made contact with his crotch and Shane toppled to the ground, the bowl of cereal following him. "_Shane._" She smiled, at the mess in front of her. Step One of the plan was going to be easy. Mitchie spun on her heel away from him.

In a jack in the box motion, he grabbed at her then when she was in his grasp, clutching her to him. "I missed you _so_much." Shane muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his wet chest against her back trying to spread the wet goop onto her nice, clean clothes. Mitchie had the decency to blush at the picture they made before retaliating with a pointed elbow into his gut. His hold on her loosened and she scrambled away from him quickly.

"This is the Shane Gray?" Caitlyn commented disapprovingly. Her voice was like a pause button because when she spoke both Mitchie and Shane stilled. Shane straightened up, noticing the guest for the first time. "I'm disappointed."

Caitlyn had her angry kitten face on, something she always resorted to when things were getting a little awkward. She stood in a commanding stance but Mitchie saw underneath her "I am woman... hear me ROAR" act, Caitlyn was extremely nervous.

"I can't blame you." Mitchie winked trying to restore her friends confidence by grandly gesturing to the room. "Unfortunately this- well, _this _is where we're staying."

Though Mitchie couldn't see it, she could feel the warmth rushing from Shane's veins. "WHAT?"


End file.
